Секрет для Химавари
by Nats Foxine
Summary: Бывшая Команда 7 никак не уймется. Теперь все четверо – крутые, умудренные опытом шиноби. И просто пригласить Какаши-сенсея на обед или влезть в архивные данные, где лежит его фотография БЕЗ МАСКИ, – не вариант! Если им суждено увидеть лицо Шестого Хокаге, то надо сделать это по-взрослому!


Когда Какаши соглашался на _этот_ конкурс, он почему-то не проконтролировал, чтобы был установлен возрастной ценз. И как следствие, отдавая свой эксклюзивный голос за ту чуднýю картину, он не ожидал, что эта картина победит в итоге и более того, будет принадлежать четырехлетнему ребенку! Причем, не какому-то ребенку, а Узумаки Химавари!

Когда Шикамару озвучил ему результаты конкурса, Какаши понял, что никогда не оказывался в более безвыходной ситуации. Он любил детей. И считал, что неплохо с ними ладит. Но в эту категорию попадали дети в возрасте до двух лет и от семи до двенадцати. А промежуток между двумя и семью годами, когда ребенок уже развивает чрезмерное любопытство, начинает понимать преимущества своего возраста, задавать очень много вопросов – всегда был и остается для Какаши сущим кошмаром.

День с Хокаге – традиция, установленная еще Первым Хокаге. В анналах истории сохранились записи о шести таких дня для Первого, десяти для Второго, восемнадцати для Третьего (за оба срока), двух для Четвертого и пяти для Пятой. Сорок один день, из которых ровно десять заканчивались скандалами: девушки, с которыми Хокаге проводили день, вскоре заявляли, что беременны от них (разумеется, Пятую это не коснулось)! Беременными девушки действительно были, но только благодаря великолепному развитию медицины удавалось доказать, что действующий Хокаге здесь ни при чем (хотя лично Какаши знал, что слово «действующий» – ключевое ровно для одного случая).

Какаши отмерил себе короткий срок в качестве Хокаге – он даже предпочитал думать о себе, как о временно исполняющем обязанности, пока Наруто не подучится. И рассчитывал, что сможет избежать традиции Дня с Хокаге. Но вот он факт: через три дня у него день рождения, и в этот день у него свидание с Химавари – с девочкой, которая казалась Какаши квинтэссенцией своей мамы. Хината всегда была и остается милой и очень доброй, но Химавари, кажется, многократно превзошла ее в этом. Именно глядя на Химавари, Какаши сожалел, что до сих пор не задумался о собственной семье. И он с удовольствием бы провел с ней целый день (все лучше, чем какая-нибудь сердобольная воздыхательница, которая потом объявит, что беременна), если бы не одно но: четыре года. Химавари было четыре года, и даже будучи милой и доброй она могла и любила задавать уйму самых разных вопросов.

Но жребий брошен, как говориться, и уже не отвертеться.

В полдень, под пристальными взглядами камер и толпы, Какаши разве что акт осмотра и приема-передачи на Химавари не подписывал – настолько строго и почему-то недоверчиво вел себя Наруто. Когда к восторгу девочки и воодушевленный улыбкой Хинаты Какаши взял ее за руку, Наруто зыркнул на своего бывшего сенсея так, что казалось вот-вот сразу риннеган заработает.

Так что когда Какаши и Химавари наконец освободились от журналистов и просто желающих поглазеть, Хокаге чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Химавари же, кажется, ничуть не смущали внимание и общая атмосфера, воцарившаяся при встрече. Она очень крепко держала Какаши за указательный палец, личико ее пылало румянцем, и столько радости было в ее глазах, что глядя на нее Какаши и сам не мог не расслабиться. Химавари, конечно, болтушка, как и все четырехлетние девочки, но при своей доброте и чуткости она знала, когда нужно помолчать. И знала она также то, что ее любимый «дядя Ка» (а то, что Химавари в нем души не чает, Какаши знал не понаслышке) больше всего на свете почитает тишину.

— Какаши-сама, – обратилась вдруг Химавари, чрезмерно удивив Хокаге. А как же «дядя Ка»? – Куда мы пойдем? У вас день рождения! Что вы больше всего любите?

— Я думал, мы сходим в новый парк аттракционов, – отозвался Какаши. Даже немного обидно стало за «дядю Ка».

Услышав новость, Химавари взвизгнула от счастья и сама потащила его в нужном направлении.

— Постой-постой, – одернул ее Какаши. Если идти пешком, они так и к вечеру не доберутся. Транспортную систему в селении еще только начали налаживать.

Они остановились, Какаши ловко подхватил девочку на руки и скакнул с нею на крышу ближайшего дома. И так своим великим скоком он с Химавари на руках добрался до парка всего за десять минут, приведя девочку в окончательный восторг.

— Хочу быть как вы, Какаши-сама!

— Вот перестанешь звать меня -сама, и обязательно станешь! – заверил Какаши. Химавари хихикнула. – Куда хочешь сначала? – Какаши поставил девочку на землю, и она завороженно огляделась. Новый парк аттракционов открыли только неделю назад и вряд ли она успела тут побывать, не говоря уж о том, что большая часть развлечений пока была ей не доступна в силу возрастных ограничений.

— А у меня станут глаза как у вас, если я стану как вы? Мне нравятся такие глаза! И у Саске-сана глаза тоже нравятся! Нет, у Саске-сана один глаз. Который черный. Вот как у вас. У меня волосы черные. И глаза тоже хочу черные. Станут?

Вот оно то, что Какаши не любил в детях от двух до семи… Она словно не слышала его вопроса.

— Нет, Хима-чан. У тебя глаза как у папы. И это уже не изменить.

— Пойдемте туда! – отрицательный ответ, кажется, ничуть не расстроил девочку. Она снова схватила Какаши за палец и потащила в направлении тира. – Вы же Хокаге! Выиграйте мне… А! Розовую панду! Хочу панду!

На стойках тира висело неимоверное количество игрушек самых разных мастей. И розовая плюшевая панда выделалась своими размерами. Какаши вздохнул – ведь носить эту игрушку придется ему, поскольку своими размерами она была гораздо больше Химавари.

Это была стрельба из рогатки. Кинуть кунай, метнуть шурикен по замысловатой траектории – это всегда пожалуйста. Но почему рогатка?! Какаши ее и в руках-то ни разу не держал! Но на удивление преуспел. И под восторженный визг Химавари панда ему все-таки досталась. Девочка тут же выхватила игрушку, крепко прижала к себе, схватила Какаши за палец и потащила дальше по парку.

И все оказалось не так плохо.

Милая девочка Химавари все-таки вытеснила четырехлетнюю болтушку. Катаясь на детском паровозике, Химавари не переставала махать Какаши рукой и лапкой игрушечной панды. Когда Какаши без просьб и намеков купил ей сахарную вату, Химавари покраснела так, что практически слилась с игрушечной пандой по цвету. Она пыталась поделиться с Какаши, но тот отказался, сказав, что не любит сладкое. На них глазели и показывали пальцем, но Химавари не обращала внимания. Зная, что дома скорее всего не одобрят, Какаши все же разрешил ей поиграть в фонтане, за что удостоился восторженных объятий (и приготовился объясняться с Наруто и Хинатой, если к концу прогулки одежда Химавари не высохнет; простудиться она не должна, сегодня очень тепло).

— Дядя Ка, а можно вас попросить, чтобы вы попросили папу, чтобы он попросил маму вернуть мне краски, которые Ино-кун подарил? Я уже все умею мелками рисовать, хочу снова красками!

И вот тут-то, когда Химавари обиженно надула губки, до Какаши дошел смысл всего происходящего. Во всяком случае, все звенья цепочки сложились вместе очень гармонично, и сомнений почти не возникало: его подставили, причем, подставили практически наверняка!

Картинка, которую нарисовала Химавари, – стая призывных собак Какаши. Они нарисованы яркими, разноцветными красками. Сейчас, заново разглядывая в сознании эту картинку, Какаши осознал, что это рисовал не ребенок, но кто-то, кто очень старался выдать рисунок за работу ребенка. Какаши лично видел все творчество Химавари, и это всегда были мелки. Память услужливо подбросила следующий день после четвертого дня рождения Химавари, когда Хината очень сильно отругала сначала дочку за то, что та нарисовала разноцветное солнце на двери в гостиную и облака на диване, а затем Сая за то, что разрешил Иноджину дарить краски. После чего краски были методично изъяты и на высокую полку до лучших времен. Какаши помнил, что наказание до сих пор действует, поэтому Химавари рисует мелом. Что же, чтобы нарисовать подарок для Хокаге была выдана амнистия?

И потом, этот рисунок взял 54% голосов – практически невозможное достижение при изобилии работ, которые были поданы для оценки. А двое судей (второй помощник Шикамару и заместитель главного архивариуса) на утро после оценок попросились на больничный. Заместителя архивариуса Какаши не видел, а вот помощника Шикамару Шизуне лично домой провожала – его била такая дрожь, что он еле на ногах стоял. Причем, в больницу идти он отказался.

Уж не Сай ли с Саске тут подсобили? Один – рисунком, другой – Цукиеми (и немного перестарался)?

А если так, то Команда 7 опять за старое? Зная слабость Какаши к Химавари, они устроили ей победу в конкурсе и науськали заставить Какаши снять маску? Господи, да как они только додумались использовать ребенка таким образом?! Они все должностные лица, чего бы в архив-то не заглянуть? Дело давнее, память отшибло? Какаши ведь однажды им открытом текстом рассказал, где можно увидеть его лицо! Сам проводил в нужное место!

Наверное, ярость на недостойное поведение нерадивого папаши отразилась на видимой части лица Какаши, поскольку когда он вернулся из мыслей в реальность, Химавари стояла от него немного дальше, чем до того, как на него снизошло озарение.

— Что такое? – как можно добродушнее поинтересовался Какаши.

— Дядя Ка, что-то случилось?

— Ничего не случилось. С чего ты взяла?

— Мне показалось…прямо вот по-настоящему показалось, что вы сейчас кого-нибудь стукните!

Гнев как рукой сняло. Какаши широко улыбнулся и опустился на корточки, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с Химавари.

— А знаешь, что это было? – заговорщицки произнес он. Сгорая от любопытства – что же сейчас ей скажет дядя Ка? – Химавари подошла к нему вплотную.

— Чего? – прошептала она.

— Ты – настоящая куноичи! Тебе не просто по-настоящему показалось, ты по-настоящему _почувствовала_ опасность!

— Правда?

— Честное слово!

— А вы никому не скажете?

— А почему? Мне кажется, твои папа и мама будут гордиться тобой!

— А Боруто обидится. Он же старше! Это он должен первый стать настоящим шиноби!

Добрая душа Химавари! Вот за что Какаши ее обожает.

— Хорошо. Это будет наш секрет, да?

Лицо Химавари покраснело и одновременно засветилось от восторга: у нее с ее обожаемым дядей Ка теперь есть общий секрет!

— _Да!_ – воскликнула она. – Купите нам мороженое?

Похвалил на свою голову! Настоящая куноичи и есть: ей поручили миссию, и она ее ревностно выполняет. Только один раз сплоховала – попросив про краски. Впрочем, кажется, она уже сама знала свою ошибку – ведь она забыла, что Какаши оставил ее просьбу без ответа.

— Я же сказал, помнишь? Я не люблю сладкое, – Какаши подмигнул Химавари, взял ее за руку и повел к ларьку с мороженым. Одновременно огляделся вокруг – нет ли где лиц, хоть сколько-нибудь похожих на Команду 7.

— Дядя Ка, а если я настоящая куноичи, это значит, что вы с вами на настоящем свидании? – вопросила Химавари, когда они стояли в очереди на детское колесо обозрения.

И как одно связано с другим? При чем тут свидание и куноичи? Отдавая должное сообразительности девочки, Какаши все же мысленно запульнул в Наруто Райкири. «Узумаки Наруто, чему ты дочь учишь?!» И снова огляделся – в этот раз чтобы посмотреть, а не услышал ли кто этих слов. Предыдущим Хокаге предъявляли заявления о беременности от них. Не хватало еще, чтобы ему предъявили растление несовершеннолетних. Да что там растление, тут педофилией может попахивать!

— А папа тебе разрешил, чтобы это было свидание?

— Да!

Какаши был готов провалиться сквозь землю без помощи ниндзюцу.

— Неужели?

— Ну да. Он даже сказал: «Считай, как будто вы на свидании!»

И снова проболталась. Теперь-то с ними точно все понятно. Стратегия выбрана отлично. Совсем скоро Какаши будет загнан в угол, он это чувствовал, и отвертеться не получится. Конечно, это если не перехватить инициативу в свои руки.

И детское колесо обозрения подкинуло ему эту возможность. Химавари сидела в кабинке, вцепившись в свою панду и поручень так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Ей явно было страшно. Ну, тут ничего удивительного, ей ведь всего только четыре года. Но она не ныла и вообще никак не демонстрировала своего явного дискомфорта. И периодически бросала взгляд на Какаши, словно бы желая убедиться, что ее не считают трусихой. Но к тому моменту, как настало время выходить, Какаши понял, что Химавари настолько напугана, что уже не отпустит поручень! Он попытался уговорить ее, но в результате пришлось насильно отнимать ее руку и уносить ее на руках. Оказавшись за территорией аттракциона, Химавари надрывно заплакала, выпуская, наконец, накопившееся за пять минут напряжение. Пока она не успокоилась, Какаши крепко прижимал ее к себе. И в очередной раз сожалел, что до сих пор не задумался о собственной семье. И пообещал себе устроить головомойку Команде 7 в целом и Наруто в частности за использование невинного ребенка в своих корыстных целях.

И пока они сидели на скамейке (а Химавари – у Какаши на коленях), Какаши вдруг понял, что и сам он только что решил использовать девочку в своих целях – чтобы проучить Команду 7. «Перехватить инициативу» – что на него нашло?! Нет, он, конечно, шиноби, а шиноби не должны чураться методов, если эти методы ведут к исполнению цели. Но он ведь теперь не просто шиноби. Он – Хокаге. А Хокаге _должен_ задумываться о методах, которые использует для достижения цели. И невинный ребенок – тем более такой, как Химавари, тем более не чужой ему – для этого совершенно не подходит.

Черт с ней, с Командой 7. Их методы – на их совести. Какаши до такого опускаться не будет!

— Дядя Ка, – тихонько позвала Химавари и поерзала, давая понять, что ее можно перестать обнимать. Какаши даже вздрогнул от неожиданности – он свято верил, что девочка заснет от такого стресса.

— Слушаю тебя, Хима-чан, – отозвался он и отстранил ее от себя.

— Хочу кушать.

Она избегала смотреть на него и была обижена сама на себя. Явно подражая маме, Химавари перетянула свою маленькую сумочку к себе на коленки, открыла и извлекла из нее носовой платок. Какаши с умилением наблюдал, как Химавари неуклюже утирает глаза и нос. Получалось у нее неважно, так что Какаши молча взял платок из ее рук и в мгновение ока привел ее заплаканное личико в порядок.

— Куда хочешь пойти?

— Купите мне бургер? – Химавари продолжала смотреть на свои коленки с обиженно надутыми губками. И по голосу было понятно, что дуется она не на Какаши, а на себя.

— И всё? – подначил Какаши, желая поднять ей настроение. То, что Химавари любила кушать, он тоже знал не понаслышке. И это сработало – личико Химавари вновь засияло от восторга. Она соскочила на землю, кокетливо оправила юбочку и, потянув Какаши за палец, потащила в направлении ближайшей бургерной, по дороге взахлеб перечисляя, что ей нужно будет купить кроме бургера.

И ровно через час сытая и довольная Химавари играла с другими детишками в живом уголке парка. На Какаши снова глазели и показывали пальцами, но ему все было ни по чем. Химавари снова улыбается – и это самое главное. Они уже сделали массу фотографий сегодня, и все они были на фотоаппарат Химавари, который (по ее собственному признанию) она умыкнула у мамы. Вот и сейчас было совершенно необходимо запечатлеть, как Химавари кормит крольчонка или дразнит щенков своей игрушечной пандой. «Где ж взять свою такую Химавари?» – вздыхал Какаши с каждой новой фотографией. И он мог только надеяться, что с возрастом эта милая и добрая девочка не изменится. И что однажды он все-таки добудет себе такую же.

Уже начинало темнеть, а Химавари, казалось, ничуть не устала. Какаши начал потихоньку утомляться, а эта девочка продолжала таскать его от аттракциона к аттракциону, как ни в чем ни бывало. Они еще три раза побывали в тире, правда, в этот раз Какаши не стал ничего выигрывать, да Химавари и не возражала: ее завораживал сам процесс метания кунаев или шурикенов. Два раза она даже сама попробовала, и к удивлению и гордости Какаши оба раза попала совсем близко к центру мишени, за что удостоилась похвалы не только от него, и но и от хозяина тира. А одна из мамочек даже поставил Химавари в пример своему сыну, который готовился к выпуску из Академии шиноби, но никак не мог освоить метательное оружие.

Как же хотелось проводить Химавари не в дом ее родителей, а к себе! Забрать ее, удочерить и растить, как Хатаке! Тем более что в глазах Хокаге Наруто заслужил лишение родительских прав за беспардонное использование дочери в своих гадких целях.

Но вот они, держась за руки, идут по улице, где стоит дом семьи Узумаки. Солнце уже село, горели фонари, становилось прохладно. По Химавари было видно, что она хочет спать. Но даже зевая, она все равно не переставала пересказывать события прошедшего Дня с Хокаге, подробно описывая, чем же именно ей запомнились те или иные аттракционы. Ее было слышно на всю улицу.

Однако у самых ворот ее дома события дня были подвинуты в голове Какаши: он совершенно явственно ощутил слежку. Сначала инстинкты потребовали немедленно устроить засаду в виде теневых клонов и тому подобное, но он был вынужден остановить сам себя: это же не враг следил, это Команда 7 попряталась где-то и только и ждет развязки своего коварного плана. «Так, и где же они? Фу, как всё просто! Гендзюцу вместо двери, столпились в прихожей, ждут. Интересно, чего? Ох, получишь ты, Наруто, по самое не балуйся! Завтра утром первым делом! Кто там еще с ним? Сакура само собой. Организовать тебе что ли визит в госпиталь через вход для пациентов? Сай, и ты здесь! Кажется, ты до сих пор не сдал мне тот доклад по взрыву в кузнице? Несчастный случай, ясное дело, но доклад-то должен быть, ты же начальник службы безопасности! Лишение премии и выговор с занесением в личное дело, помнится? И Саске! Тебе в ночь уходить, спать не хочется? Еще неизвестно когда вернешься, почему ты тут, а не дома с Сакурой? Сарада-чан с просьбами о братике уже ко мне приходила, у тебя совесть есть? Может, мне и вправду заняться этим вопросом?»

— Дядя Ка, – позвала Химавари. – Вы опять хотите кого-то стукнуть!

Какаши спохватился.

— Тише, Хима-чан! – заговорщицки шикнул он. – Ты же не хочешь, чтобы папа с мамой услышали наш секрет?

Вспомнив о том, что это секрет, что она настоящая куноичи, Химавари ахнула и тут же сжала губки, чтобы не взболтнуть еще чего-нибудь.

— Ну что, давай прощаться? Тебе спать пора.

— А мы же были на настоящем свидании, да?

Она, что, прессует до последнего?

— Ну раз папа тебе разрешил.

— А вы тогда поцелуете меня на прощание?

У Какаши глаза на лоб полезли. И он злобно зыркнул в сторону двери, давая понять, что замысел заговорщиков раскрыт. И он был уверен, что за дверью его полный праведного гнева взгляд поняли. Только гендзюцу все равно на месте осталось. Впрочем, как и всегда, Какаши был готов дать своим ученикам последний шанс.

Опустившись на корточки, он улыбнулся.

— Я тебе тоже секрет открою, хорошо? – произнес Какаши, стараясь все же, чтобы за дверью его услышали, и оттянул пальцами свою маску. – Ты мне своей доверила, и я хочу ответить тем же.

Химавари ахнула снова и покраснела так, что, казалось, из ушей сейчас пар пойдет. Слишком смущенная, чтобы ответить, Химавари кивнула. И видимо этого было достаточно. Перед тем, как стянуть маску совсем, Какаши не без удовольствия ощутил, что в этом доме все-таки есть совесть у людей. Чуткий слух уловил звук аккуратно закрывающейся двери, и гендзюцу исчезло.

На что бы они там ни рассчитывали, но надежды ребенка разрушить не смогли.

Какаши легонько чмокнул девочку в носик и ласково ей улыбнулся. Химавари стояла, зажмурившись от смущения. Но увидеть его лицо она все-таки успела.


End file.
